True storm
by A.I.officialteam
Summary: As a woman in the mafia, you are looked down upon. You are merely a trophy for the family who own you. One young storm was against that ideology and is definitely gonna change her ancestors mindset. Smut Gxfem!59


Hey~~ it's me. Little old Nami Tempesta ;) I'm having a weird obsession with khr so please don't hate me! This story is a Gxfem!59, not many stories for this pairing exist so here is one and I hope you like it~?

Warning: fake incest, making out and playing around? .

Enjoy❤️

disclaimer: I do not own khr, if I did people would be have sex every episode...

Gokudera p.o.v:

Being a bastard child in the mafia is frowned upon, but not new. Being a _mutt_ (aka mix race) is harder. Being a _bitch_ _bastard ,_ is the fucking worse. My so called father hated me and so did my step mother- who I liked to call _cum dumpster,_ as she would go down on any man if he has money.

To cut the story short, I left my so called family and decided to find another.

That didn't work out well, no mafia family wanted the " _disgrace"._

I survived by myself in the streets from the age of 7 up to the age of 13. I became a freelance mafiosa, but not many people wanted to hire little old me. Fucking haters. that pervert _bastardo_ shamal helped heal me from time to time, but I still had to give him kicks up in the balls when he started to fucking grope my tits.

My life took a turn to the best when I Reborn gave me a call.

And that led me to meeting the man I admire the most - juudaime. Don't get me wrong! I don't have a thing for him. I just respect him deeply and will protect him even if it means I have to die in the process!

"Oy brat! Will you fucking stop starting into space and get me some damn food! Useless woman."

G. The _great_ right hand man of vongola primo and the co-founder of the glorious familiga- is a fucking prick!

" who do you think I am! A maid?! Get your stupid ass up and go get something to eat by yourself!" I roared back.

Sitting on my sofa like he owned the place was G. He glared at me but did get his ass up and headed to the kitchen while mumbling curses and insults towards me.

Because of the stupid cows' bazooka and Giannini , the first generation was teleported to our time. It was kind of funny how they acted towards all the technology. Asari, lampo, and knuckle were amazed by the _protraction_ called TV.

I stared with wary eyes as G searched my fridge for something to eat, he better not eat the remaining salami slices I have left. " Pinky! Don't eat my salami!" I projected my thoughts. G popped his head out of the fridge with his mouth full of _my salami._ His eyes was full of glee and smug superiority as he chewed the delicious meat loudly. "Motherfuker!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Threatened G.

" you are the weakest storm I have ever seen! You as the right hand _woman_ of decimo would be a disgrace to vongola!"

Disgrace.

The word mad me go numb. Everyone called me that, people still call me that.

G P.O.V:

" I don't even think you could seduce someone to get information at the least! You'r useless!"

I knew I was saying things I shouldn't but I had to test her resolve. Giotto told me to be easy on my descendant but I am not!

men in the mafia will berate her daily and she needs tough skin to survive.

After I finished my insults Gokudera stood their silently, her silver tresses shadowing her face. I knew it. She is too weak. I took my sit back on her lime sofa and stared at the frozen girl,

" Return your storm ring and go home." I said. The girl started to walk towards me and stopped right in front of me, her legs brushing my knees. What surprised me the most was when she sinked down unto my lap, her hot breath fanning my ear.

" Can't seduce huh?" She groaned into my ears.

* smut scene *

Third person p.o.v:

G involuntarily shivered at her hot breath on his ear.

"wh- what are you doing?"

He tried to hide his nervousness by growling at her.

"Well, you said I was useless" She began " unable to seduce a man, well let me tell you from my experience-Men will blur out anything as long as their young solider is treated _nicely."_ One of her hands that were formally resting on his chest snaked downwards and squeezed G's visible bulge. Gokudera rested her forehead on his. Emerald eyes staring into ruby. both of their hot breaths blending together perfectly. G's eyes started to glaze over when Gokudera started biting his lower lip asking for entrance. Both their lips opened wide, their tongues clashing and fighting for dominance.G's arms snaked around Gokuderas' waist and Gokuderas' long fingers gripped onto fiery magenta tresses.

"You think you can seduce me girly?" G said " you gotta try harder if this is all you got."

Gokudera slowly got up from his lap and slowly sinked down on to the ground her head resting on one of his knees.

"G" she moaned " I want you in my mouth."

Her teeth bit his zipper slowly pulling it down. G gripped the sofa harder as he tried to hold back a groan from escaping. He intently stared as she used her mouth to unzip his fly and suck his cock through his briefs.

"Shit!" G hissed out. " you like that daddy?" Gokudera moaned out.

"Gokudera wants to taste you, can I taste you daddy?"

" fuck yes!" G replied. His eyes were shut close teeth grinding on each other trying to hold back his moans.

She continued sucking his cock viciously, no gag reflex stopping her from devouring the entire flesh.

"ahh, shit ,shit ,shit!" G couldn't stop the moans and profanity rushing out of his throat am as his eyes stared to roll back of his head because of the ecstasy. " I'm gonna cum!" Warned G. Gokudera stopped her attack and slowly removed herself from Gs' young solider with a audible 'pop'.

"Oy! Why did you stop?" Asked G, angry that his climax was denied. " why should I let you cum, I'm useless." She replied back. She gripped his cock hard which resulted with G wincing from the pain shooting through his body.

"what are you doing?! Stop you crazy bitch!"

As G was distracted by the pain caused by his abused solider. Gokudera quickly lighted her cloud flames and increased the amount of metal chains she already had from her necklace to tie G up. "What the hell?!" Exclaimed G

" I thought you were a storm user?!"

" I can use cloud, sun, lighting, rain and storm flames" she replied with a smirk " not so much of a _disgrace_ right?" Her voice was filled with venom as she said the word many had called her for many years.

' seems like I pissed her off ' thought G.

" now daddyyy" she moaned while she slowly un buttoned her shirt. " what is Gs' real name?" she stared straight into his eyes. "Like hell I'll tell you!" G shouted.

" daddy is quite stubborn isn't he?"

Gokudera removed her shirt and bra, the only thing on her being her skirt and panties. She pinched both of her nipples and released a pant, however as she was playing herself she didn't stop looking into ruby eyes. G gulped as he could feel his cock getting hard again. "Daddy! I feel so good! Do you want me to tit fuck you?" She questioned as she fondled her C cup boobs. G didn't reply as he knew she was trying to seduce him but he could slowly feel himself losing control.

Gokudera went back on her knees infront of G and gave shy licks and kisses to his dick; fully re-awaking it. She looked up into his eyes and rose herself higher so that her boobs were surrounding his testicle and started to rub it slowly using her boobs. G couldn't hold his pants and moans and his head fell backwards eyes glazed over staring into the beige roof. "Augg- fucckk!" Groaned G.

"What's your name daddy?" questioned gokudera as she continued to rub him with her boobs and sucking and licking his tip. "Nn-no" stuttered G as he tried to control his urges. " don't you wanna feel my insides?" Asked gokudera " my pussy is so wet, I want your big hard dick in me! But I wanna scream your name daddy" she slowed down her titty fucking.

"What's your name daddy?"

G couldn't contain himself more and felt his self control snap. "Gabrielle!" He blurred out.

Gokudera gave one final suck on his dick before she perched herself on top of Gabrielle and lined her wet pussy with his pre cum leaking dick.

" not so useless now right G?"

She smirked down at him. G stared at the girl and realised she won. ' I should have listened to Giotto, don't underestimate women.'

Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's my first time writting a smut scene. (Definetly not first time reading it..) so please go easy on me.

please rate and review.


End file.
